Anger, Denial, and Chocolate Cake
by Firefly Fairy In A Bottle
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate; this Fuyuhiko knows, but he never expected (or wanted) the saying to hit him hard by a four-foot-four chef who can't seem to keep his goddamn mouth shut.
1. Don't Fucking Touch Me

**A/N- Dude when was the last time I uploaded something here haha so this was originally on Ao3, but I don't get many comments there and I just miss getting sweet reviews from people. ;n; So yeah. Anyways, you probably clicked on this because you wanted to know what the hell is wrong with me and why i ship this**  
**well let me tell you a story**  
**teruteru hanamura is actually, for real, i'm-not-even-joking-with-you-right-now my favorite dangan ronpa character. the second the little shit opened his mouth i knew i was going to love him. and this love for him has bloomed into many ships that most people do not, will not, and cannot bring themselves to support. this ship sprung from the first trial, when kuzuryuu yells at hanamura, who squeals like a little girl in response. i just fucking loved the idea of hanamura trying to flirt with kuzu, who pushes him away, before hanamura shrugs it off, saying he's "just playing hard to get," or whatever.**  
**BUT HERE'S WHERE IT GETS GREAT OKAY my friend and i are doing a roleplay where the sdr2 kids are in disneyland (don't even fucking ask okay) and kuzuryuu and hanamura ended up being roommates. and then SOMEHOW they ended up actually becoming friends (?) and from there the sexual confusion commenced! (keep in mind both of them have girlfriends in the rp and its probably gonna end in a polyamorous relationship haha what is wrong with us).**  
**so from there i fell madly in love with this ship and started talking about writing a multi-chapter kuzuteru fic. she and my other friend encouraged me, and here we fucking are.**

* * *

By eight-seventeen in the morning, Fuyuhiko has already stubbed his toe on his bedroom desk, failed to find his favorite tie, burnt his toast while making breakfast, and accidentally sent a door flying straight into the face of an unsuspecting Peko Pekoyama (and for the record, he does feel a little bad about that, because even though he only messed up her hair a little and made her glasses just the _slightest_ bit crooked, she's still his best friend, and he figures he's supposed to feel at least a little bad). He's only been awake for an hour-and-a-half and this day is already total shit. He almost considers turning around and heading back home—just saying, "Fuck school, I'm going back to bed," and leaving—but he knows Peko will turn around and drag him by the collar, so there's really not any point in trying.

"Fuyuhiko," she starts, and the moment she says it Fuyuhiko knows she's trying to force a conversation out of him, "did you finish the biology homework?"

"Yeah," he says, and it's only sort of a lie, because he tried to do it, but gave up about halfway through. He really doesn't understand this genetics stuff. All of the letters and matching proteins just make him feel violent, so he decided to stop before he decided to throw his bookbag out the window. (And yeah, he could have gone to Peko for help, but she's just so mind-numbingly _calm_ and _smart_ that it probably would have just made him feel worse.)

Something in Peko's expression changes, but she stays quiet for the rest of the walk. Fuyuhiko suspects she can tell he's lying, but he doesn't find that piece of information particularly important (not when his toe still hurts and the flavor of burnt toast still resides in his mouth). He doesn't mind the silence, in fact he mourns the loss of it as soon as they enter their classroom filled with their chattering, babbling classmates.

The first thing that jumps out at him is Tsumiki, who lands on the floor only a foot away from the tips of his toes. She wails before shakily bringing herself back to her feet, and Fuyuhiko can't help but roll his eyes as Saionji howls with laughter. "_Wow!_ I would say you're a walking disaster, but that would imply that you can take three steps without tripping over your own two feet!" Koizumi isn't nearly as amused, giving Saionji a good scolding before checking to make sure Tsumiki is alright.

Fuyuhiko pushes past them, making his way towards a desk near the back of the room. Oh his way he passes Owari, who's busy stuffing her face with a box of chocolate chip cookies, and Nidai, who's reprimanding her for her unhealthy eating habits (in what Fuyuhiko does not and will not ever consider to be an inside voice). He nearly runs into Nanami desk on the way, but she's much too immersed in whatever game she's playing to notice. He sits down in the desk, shoving his bookbag under it as Peko takes the desk next to him.

A few desks away, he can see Souda pestering Hinata, who seems much more interested in whatever he's writing in his notebook. Komaeda leans over his shoulder, smiling at what Hinata's wrote before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Fuyuhiko wants to gag, so when he hears the names "Tanaka and Sonia," strung along in Souda's train wreck of words, he scans the room for them. He finds them near the front of the classroom, Sonia cooing over Tanaka's hamsters while the latter turns bright red. _Disgusting,_ Fuyuhiko thinks, and he tries to distract himself, but it's not easy when Mioda marches into the room, practically putting on a musical number about why she loves Togami. Togami is clearly flustered, but makes no attempt to stop her, occasionally smirking at her detailed compliments. Fuyuhiko feels violently ill; emphasis on the "violent."

"Kuzuryuu-kun! Good morning!"

Fuyuhiko doesn't even acknowledge the voice, not until it slips into the seat next to him, grinning and wiggling its eyebrows at him. "Don't fucking touch me," is the first thing Fuyuhiko says, because who knows what Hanamura will do if he doesn't discourage him.

"Who said I was planning to?" Hanamura replies, but it doesn't sound nearly as innocent as it should and the little bastard is _still_ smirking at him. "Anyways, I heard a rumor," Fuyuhiko doubts he heard the rumor as much as he made it up himself, "that you and Pekoyama-san are… well, you know…," no, Fuyuhiko does _not_ know, and he _doesn't_ want to find out, but Hanamura continues anyway, "a pair? A perfect match? A couple of love birds? A matching banana and doughnut, if you catch my—"

Fuyuhiko can feel his blood boiling. As if he doesn't get this sort of question enough already. "I swear to fucking God, if you don't shut your mouth I'm gonna shut it for you!"

"Hmm… with a kiss, perhaps? I wouldn't mind that."

Finally on his last nerve, Fuyuhiko rises from his seat, yanking Hanamura up the collar of his white-button up. "We're just. _Friends._ And if you value your life, I'd suggest you never speak to me again, asshole." At first Hanamura seems intimidated, but then he just grins and leans a little closer and oh _fuck_ Fuyuhiko can feel Hanamura's breath on his lips and it's all kinds of horrible and gross and awful—

He shoves the other boy back into his seat without further thought, giving a few exaggerated gags in order to make his feelings _perfectly_ clear. Hanamura just pouts and shrugs, rising from the desk beside Fuyuhiko and moving to a new one a few rows over (Fuyuhiko makes a mental note to thank God, or fate, or whatever for this small blessing).

The bell rings, signaling the beginning of class, and Fuyuhiko watches as Miss Usami tries and fails to get the class to calm down ("Owari-san, you are _not_ allowed to eat those cookies in class! You're getting cwumbs evewywhere! Nanami-san, put your gaming device down, and Tanaka-kun, pwease put those hamsters away! They do not bewong in the classwoom!"). _She might just be the worst teacher ever,_ Fuyuhiko thinks, resting his cheek on his arms, which are folded neatly on top of his desk. He scans the room—no one seems to be doing what they're supposed to, and Miss Usami looks like she's close to having an aneurysm. What a bunch of idiots (sans Peko, who doesn't seem to mind the early-morning antics, but isn't participating in them, either).

A folded slip of paper lands by his elbow, and he doesn't hesitate to pick it up and look at it. Miss Usami is _way_ too busy with Mioda (who thought it was a good idea to give everyone a preview of her latest song at the beginning of homeroom) to notice a kid near the back of the room reading a note that would fit in the palm of his hands. His last name is written on the front and Fuyuhiko has to admit that whoever wrote it has pretty good penmanship (there's even a loop on the "y"). He opens it up, only to find a neatly written phone number inside.

He feels eyes on him and immediately turns to look at Hanamura, who winks and makes a his hand into the shape of a phone, placing it right near his ear. _"Call me."_ Fuyuhiko feels more ill than ever, and he doesn't hesitate to rip the note in half and toss it over his shoulder. Hanamura scowls and turns away with a huff, clearly dissatisfied with his reaction, and Fuyuhiko would be pleased if he wasn't so disgusted. He rests his cheek on his arm again, vowing to throw away any more notes without second thought.

What a bunch of idiots _indeed_.


	2. I Could Bake Cookies On You

**A/N- okay so i mention the DR1 kids being in the same year as the SDR2 kids in this chapter, and i KNOW the SDR2 kids are actually senpai to the DR1 kids but in case you haven't noticed, this is my au and i can do what i want *does a little dance***

**also i swear i ship kuzupeko it just doesn't work in this fic**

**warning for really bad pickup lines**

* * *

Usually Peko likes to follow Fuyuhiko around like some sort of crazed, wooden-practice-sword-wielding bodyguard, but there are still times when he manages to lose her. Now seems to be one of those times.

"Just going to get her lunch…," he mumbles to himself, taking long strides down the sparsely-filled hallways (it seems most students prefer to spend their lunch hour in the cafeteria or inside an empty classroom). "Who takes _ten_ minutes to get their lunch from their goddamn locker?" He's already checked her locker, and he would have passed by her if she'd been returning to the classroom as he left it. This leaves very few obvious options. The only place he can think of is the girls' bathroom, and the last time someone (that someone being a certain Teruteru Hanamura) tried _that_, Koizumi nearly mauled him. So if that wasn't already on Fuyuhiko's list of places _not_ to visit, it certainly is now.

He's even gone as far as _asking _a few people, which he doesn't plan to tell Peko, since he knows she would treat it as if it were a huge accomplishment. He found a few girls from the other second year class talking in the hallway, only deciding to acknowledge them _after_ he recognized one of them from Peko's kendo club. The other member of the pair (a tan-skinned girl who was _way_ too perky in response to Fuyuhiko's grumbling) said she saw her getting her lunch from her locker earlier, which solved one mystery, but all in all nothing about the exchange was a pleasant experience for him. He's just not good at talking to people, which is probably why he sticks with Peko, because she manages to say just as much with silence as she does with words.

Then again, it's just as likely that she developed that way _because_ of Fuyuhiko (they have known each other since they were in diapers, after all). Most of her traits balance out his in some sense, where he's hot-headed and quick to anger, she's calm and collected; where he's brash and impulsive, she seems to plan out every move she makes with careful precision; where he's occasionally too short to reach the top shelf, she does it with ease which, while embarrassing, is still very helpful. They complement each other perfectly, which probably explains the "rumors" Hanamura was talking about (Fuyuhiko still refuses to believe the little shit heard that from someone else).

Regardless of all that, there's absolutely no way Fuyuhiko would ever want to be anything more than friends with Peko. They've lived next door to each other all their life, and at this point part of the reason they stick together is out of pure habit. She's aggravating and kind and always listens and Fuyuhiko wouldn't have it any other way. She's like a sister to him, so just the thought of them being romantically involved makes him feel nauseous (okay, the thought of being romantically involved with _anyone_ makes him feel nauseous, but it's important to note that Peko is not an exception).

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he almost doesn't hear the pair of voices from around the corner.

"I mean, come on! You're so hot, I could bake cookies on you!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." It's unmistakably Peko's voice, which would mean—

Oh _hell_ no.

He rounds the corner as quickly as he can and is not at all surprised to see Hanamura leaning against a locker, Peko standing only a few feet away, lunch box in hand. Fuyuhiko manages to ignore the former, addressing Peko as soon as they make eye contact. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ishimaru had me run an errand for him."

_Typical Peko,_ he thinks. _Always rushing to help, even at the inconvenience of others._ "Then what the hell are you doing with _him_?" He gestures toward Hanamura, who seems to shrug off the implied insult, smoothly taking a comb out of his back pocket_._

Peko's expression doesn't change. "He followed me."

"He _what_." It's not even a question, just a simple reaction of shock.

"I said, he follo—"

"I heard you the first time!" he shouts, feeling his face flush with anger. He turns on his heel, facing Hanamura, who's running the comb through his hair now, albeit a bit shakily. "And _you_! What the fuck do you think you're _doing_?!"

Hanamura's gaze slides from the tile floor to Fuyuhiko before returning to the floor again. He chuckles uneasily. "Hmm… Well, it seems I've been cornered."

"You think?" is Fuyuhiko's reply, and he makes sure it's dripping with sarcasm.

The uneasy chuckling turns into an uneasy grin. "But can you really blame me? My mother _did_ tell me to follow my dreams, after all."

Fuyuhiko's eye twitches, and he's sure he feels his stomach lurch a little. "You and Peko? Not _even_ in your dreams, asshole."

Hanamura is silent for a moment, and then oh god he's smirking again and either Fuyuhiko's stopped breathing or he's asphyxiating (he briefly prays for the second one). "Ah, is it possible that you're…," there's a pause that lasts longer than any pause really should and Fuyuhiko _knows_ what he's going to say and should really just punch him right now and get it over with, "that you're _jealous_?"

In seconds Fuyuhiko has him pressed up against the locker, and he can hear Peko protesting in the background, but he doesn't care, the little bastard has had this coming to him for _too_ long. Hanamura winces a little as his back hits the locker, and there's a sharp _clack_ as his comb hits the ground. "I already told you, we're just _friends_," Fuyuhiko says in a low voice (and he has to ignore how Hanamura trembles under his words because he is not letting his conscience catch up with him halfway through).

"J-just friends?" Hanamura repeats, and Fuyuhiko's surprised he even has the guts to speak. "Oh please. She follows you around non-stop. Do you really expect me to believe you're _just_ friends?" There's not even a smirk, just a genuine look of disbelief, and suddenly it occurs to Fuyuhiko that _Hanamura actually thinks I have a thing for Peko._

His grip on Hanamura's shoulders tighten. "You follow Peko around all the time, and she doesn't like you. You follow me around, too, and if you think I like you, you are sadly fucking mistaken. You follow _everyone_ around, and none of _them_ like you! Don't you get it? _Nobody_ likes you."

Hanamura's gaze drops to the floor, his head hanging low as he hunches his shoulders up to his ears. Fuyuhiko takes a step back, admiring his work. "Well?" he jeers, and Hanamura's holding himself now, making Fuyuhiko smirk a little. "I hope you're happy with yourself, because Peko sure never asked to be around the likes of you." (He can feel Peko's stare burning into the back of his head, but he ignores it for now.) His smirk only grows when Hanamura tenses, but it breaks entirely when Hanamura looks back up at him and—

…Is he _crying_?

And suddenly there's an jittery feeling in the pit of Fuyuhiko's stomach, and he wants to say something, anything; but he can't, because Hanamura is turning away and darting down the hall (and Fuyuhiko feels unusually on edge hearing the other boy sobbing as he retreats).

He can still feel Peko staring at him, and it doesn't take long for him to understand why.


	3. I'd Rather Disembowel Myself

**A/N- i actually get to focus on females other than peko this chapter WOW**

**also they're totally reading lord of the flies in english because LotF is a BOSS-ASS BOOK**

* * *

"You really should apologize to Hanamura, you know."

The words catch Fuyuhiko off-guard, and the bag of store-bought karinto he's holding nearly goes tumbling off the bed (it doesn't though, and for that Fuyuhiko is glad). He turns to look at Peko, who is lying on her stomach right next to him, clutching one of Fuyuhiko's pillows under her chin. Peko looks right back at him, and he makes sure to give her the most bewildered expression he can manage. He doesn't mind the conversation too much (they've just been lying on his bed and watching mafia movies); he just wishes the conversation didn't have to be about _this_.

"He's upset, Fuyuhiko," Peko tells him, and there's more power behind her voice this time.

"Good. The little fucker deserves it, after all he said to you."

Peko frowns. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me."

Fuyuhiko turns back to the movie, trying to disengage himself from Peko's words. "And I need _you_ to protect _me_?"

"You need me more than you think you do." There's a long pause, in which Fuyuhiko feels like he should object, but instead he just ends up acknowledging the truth in her statement. "What I'm trying to say is that I honestly wasn't all that bothered by Hanamura's advances, so you had no reason to be."

Fuyuhiko has to grab the remote and pause the movie, because it's hard _not_ to respond to that. "Really? Who knows what that perv could have done to you!"

"He may be a pervert, but he's also a person, just like everyone else. And typically, when you hurt another person's feelings, you apologize."

Fuyuhiko just takes the remote again and presses play, because _damn_, she has a point. He tries to focus on the movie, but he can feel it whenever Peko glances at him, and he ends up thinking about Hanamura the old time.

(He doesn't tell Peko how he kept the comb Hanamura left behind, or how he's going to bring it to school tomorrow, since he's thinking about returning it. Even now, it burns in his pocket.)

/ / /

Monday is long and tedious, and halfway through homeroom Fuyuhiko already finds himself wanting to crawl back into bed. Everything and everyone seems to be unusually aggravating. Peko's been deadly quiet all morning, his classmates are _extra_ annoying, Miss Usami won't shut up, and Hanamura seems to be ignoring him (but it's not like he was paying attention to Hanamura. It's just very hard not to notice how Hanamura's not noticing him). So when Miss Usami tells the class they will be "discussing the events of chaptew four with your fewwow cwassmates," Fuyuhiko is less than pleased. When Miss Usami continues to say that she's already chosen the groups herself, he goes from less than pleased to somewhat aggravated.

So, of course, when his group partners are Koizumi, Tsumiki, and _Hanamura_, he goes from somewhat aggravated to slightly furious.

Fuyuhiko feels eyes on him, and he turns to glare at whoever's staring at him, expecting it to be Koizumi or Tsumiki. So naturally he's surprised when he locks gazes with Hanamura's unreadable eyes (which is odd, Fuyuhiko contemplates, because Hanamura is usually so expressive). Hanamura's eyes widen a little, and then he turns away, colder than ever. Fuyuhiko's shoulders sink, and it's only then that he realizes he's not nearly as happy about Hanamura ignoring him as he should be.

Miss Usami is hardly finished explaining the assignment when Fuyuhiko rises from his seat, trudging over to Hanamura's desk. He puts his hands on the desk next to him, moving it until the desks are lined up together, side-by-side. He slips into the desk, trying to ignore the fact that no one really forced him to do this and that he could have sat across from Hanamura if he wanted to. Hanamura refuses to look at him, but with the desks pressed together, Fuyuhiko's foot accidentally brushes against Hanamura's a few times and he's almost close enough to feel the warmth from the smaller boy's body. It's actually kind of nice, and Fuyuhiko finds himself oddly thankful that Koizumi's in the group, since she'd probably throw a fit if Hanamura moved to another seat ("Boys on one side, girls on the other! It's pretty simple, you know!").

The discussion (if you can even call it that) goes fairly well at first: Koizumi's leading the group, due to Tsumiki's wariness, Hanamura's silent treatment, and Fuyuhiko's own anti-social attitude; Tsumiki adds in something every so often (usually with "but I'm not really sure," or "I'm sorry for being so useless," tacked onto the end); and Fuyuhiko participates more than he typically would, partially because Hanamura's so quiet, and partially because he's actually _enjoying _this book (because kids trying to kill each other with spears is just really entertaining, he argues). And while it's amusing seeing just how taken aback Koizumi is by Fuyuhiko's contributions, it just seems to draw more attention to the one person who _isn't_ contributing.

"Hanamura, aren't you going to say anything?" Koizumi's bright yellow nails go _tap tap tap_ on her notebook, her eyes narrowing at Hanamura, who stares idly at his desk.

Seconds pass, and Fuyuhiko finds himself grabbing for a chance for Hanamura to look at him. "Hey, what's your problem?" And Hanamura _does_ look at him, but Fuyuhiko realizes pretty quickly that he chose the wrong thing to say.

"You know what my problem is," says Hanamura darkly, before going back to glaring at his desk.

Fuyuhiko can see Koizumi staring at them from the corner of his eye, and she gives him a look that screams, _"So? What's his problem?" _He scowls. "It's none of your goddamn business."

Koizumi's lip curls upward in disgust. "Ex_cuse_ me? When did I ever _say_ I wanted to know what's going on between the two of you?"

"You—you were _staring _at me like it was suddenly the most important thing on Earth!:

"I was not!"

"Can you just get out of my_ face_ for once?"

"I—What the hell is that supposed to—"

"Can you two just shut up?" The voice coming from his left makes Fuyuhiko flinch, and it's enough to silence Koizumi. Hanamura's looking up from his desk now, giving Koizumi a fragile glare. "It's really not worth arguing about. If you want me to tell you, I'll tell you."

Koizumi hesitates, bringing a sunshine-yellow nail to her lips. "That would be nice, I guess…"

Hanamura's expression doesn't change, but Fuyuhiko notices the way he hunches his shoulders a little. "It's pretty simple, actually. Kuzuryuu's just a dick."

_"Kuzuryuu."_

No _"-kun_._"_

Shit, he really is upset.

"A dick?" Fuyuhiko echoes (and he finds that it's mostly out of instinct). "Of course I'm going to get pissed when you hit on my best friend!"

"She was putting up with it…," Hanamura mutters, still avoiding Fuyuhiko's gaze.

"The fact that she had to put up with it is proof enough."

Hanamura gives him a glance, from the corner of his eye. "Proof of what?"

"Guys, we should really get back to the discussio—"

"Proof that she didn't want you around, asshole!" Fuyuhiko senses he's being too loud; he feels more pairs of eyes on him than just Koizumi and Tsumiki's.

Hanamura turns to look at him now, and something about those dark, dark eyes _finally_ meeting Fuyuhiko's makes him feel sick to his stomach. "Oh, and I guess _no one _wants me around then, huh?!"

"Well I sure fucking don't!" Fuyuhiko can't stop himself now and he can't even tell if he wants to; the words just spill out of his mouth before he can register what it is he's saying. "I'd rather disembowel myself on the _spot_ than be seen hanging around you!"

Hanamura's shoulders are almost touching his ears now, and even in his mind-numbing rage, Fuyuhiko can tell he's on his last nerve. "Well I can't see why _anyone _would want to hang around you! You're grumpy—"

"Boys…"

"—you're vulgar—"

"Boys."

"—and all you know how to do is yell at people!"

"_Boys!_"

Fuyuhiko spins around in his seat, ready to do the only thing he knows how to (at least according to Hanamura), but the words die in his throat. "Both of you… aftew cwass…," says Miss Usami; chest heaving, face as pink as her ponytail.

/

"I'm sure you both know I don't appweciate yelling in my cwasswoom, especially during cwass discussion!" Miss Usami's peach pink heels make quick, sharp noises when they hit the floor, and Fuyuhiko tries his hardest to focus on that instead of paying any mind to the shaking, teary-eyed boy beside him. Miss Usami may not be the most assertive of teachers, but when she gets angry, people listen. She's definitely angry now, with the way she paces back and forth in front of the whiteboard, glaring at the walls. "I hope you boys can learn to get awong, otherwise I'll be forced to take this to the pwincipal's office."

From the right, Fuyuhiko can hear Hanamura stammer, "R-r-really, ma'am, that's not n-necessary, ma'am!"

Miss Usami turns to face them, glowering over her glasses. "Weally, now?" Her gaze shifts over to Fuyuhiko. "Well, Kuzuryuu-kun? What do you think?"

Fuyuhiko frowns, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "No, it's not…," he grumbles, because he really doesn't need something stupid like this to end up on his permanent record. "We… we'll _try _to get along…"

Miss Usami hums thoughtfully, wringing her hands together. "I think it would be a good idea for you to apologize to each other, and work out your diffewences."

If there's one thing Fuyuhiko has little experience with, it's apologizing, so he stays quiet until Hanamura lets out a quiet sigh, deciding to go first.

"I… I'm sorry I called you a dick, and… and I'm sorry I hit on Peko…" There's a pause, and then Fuyuhiko swears he hears him mumble, "I didn't mean to make you angry…"

There's a distinct pause, but Fuyuhiko doesn't speak until Miss Usami gives him a stern look. "I-I… I'm… s-_sorry_ I slammed you against a locker, and th-that I told you no one liked you… and that I sort of said I hated you…" It's fumbling and awful and Fuyuhiko can feel himself turning red, but Miss Usami seems pleased enough.

"Vewy good. I think the two of you could get awong swimmingly if you just put in a bit of effowt. You could even be fwiends." Friends? Fuyuhiko doesn't buy it. He wouldn't be caught dead with Teruteru Hanamura, and that's that.

But he still feels uneasy when Monomi dismisses them and Hanamura stands, shaky and sniveling, so he fishes the comb out of his pocket and shoves it into Hanamura's hands before grabbing his bag and bolting out of the classroom.

(And he ignores the feeling he got in his stomach when Hanamura looked up at him, eyes still welling with tears—nauseous, but fluttery, like butterflies. What the hell is wrong with him?)


End file.
